


Second Best

by fromthelipsofcassandra (templefugate)



Category: Sweet Valley High - Francine Pascal
Genre: F/M, First Time, Not SVC compliant, Past Elizabeth Wakefield/Todd Wilkins, Present Tense, Smut, Smutlet, Sweet Valley University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/fromthelipsofcassandra
Summary: Reality doesn't quite meet up with Todd's expectations about his first time.
Relationships: Jessica Wakefield/Todd Wilkins
Kudos: 2





	Second Best

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the gang's freshman year at SVU, but I'm not sure between which books. All I know is that it's after #1.

It's only when their clothes are lying in a bunched heap on the floor that the question comes to him.

"Jess," he says, trying to keep his words smooth and from not coming out too quickly, "are you and Liz really identical?"

"Hmm?" She scoots across the bed, putting her arm around his shoulder. Her lips are set in a pout, her blue-green eyed gaze sharp against his own.

"I mean..." He gestures towards her, from her crown of golden hair to her dimpled breasts and lithe stomach. "Are you-"

She snickers. "Todd Wilkins, wouldn't you know by now?"

He bites his lip, and that's enough to make her smirk vanish. Her legs uncross and he steals a glimpse at what's between them before Jessica slips a finger inside. With her free hand, she pulls his chin upward.

"You really don't know?" Her face softens. "No, of course you wouldn't. Liz isn't like that." Her eyes wonder down to his own waist. "I can't see how you could stand it."

Her touch is surprisingly light when she wraps her hand around his cock. If it bothers her that she can fit the whole thing in her palm, she doesn't voice it. Instead she just gives him one of her distant smiles, the kind he's never seen on Liz's own face.

Even with that same button nose and those searching eyes, there's no mistaking her for her twin. She turns away from him, taking the foil packet from his night stand and ripping at its corners.

"What time does your roommate get back?"

"He left for his parent's place this afternoon. If I'm lucky, he might not get back until Monday morning."

Jessica giggles. "Don't get my hopes up, Wilkins."

His eyes are locked on her face while his hand wanders between her legs. If he squints it could be just like he was with... Could he convince her to turn off the lights?

"You ever done this before?"

What was he supposed to say? The way his hands fumbled as he slipped on the condom said more than words ever could.

Whereas Jessica... Todd cannot imagine her with anyone like him. Without their history, she likely never would have gone after a guy like himself. He was probably her only partner without a resume.

He shakes the thought away, then looks back at her. _Really_ looks at her. She can probably hear his heart pounding against his chest.

"Ready?" Todd asks while he still has the nerve.

She nods.

There's no hesitation, then. Not on her part, and most certainly not on his.


End file.
